To see him again
by ankren
Summary: Felicity gets kidnapped by Brick, but who saves her is a surprise. Olicity in the end. My idea of how Felicity finds out Oliver is back. Some minor violence with Brick.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, DC, etc._

It had been four months, four long and stressful moths. She had tried to be a good soldier and move on, but it wasn't that easy. For a while she hid, from it all. You can't just move on from loss as if you still whole, like a piece of you wasn't missing.

When she first heard and started to finally believe he was gone, she took it out on everyone around her and ran away. Going home though had not exactly helped, she felt trapped there but facing the world wasn't a good option at the time either, she has snapped at her boss and she knew it was best for her to just slum it here for awhile.

She considered multiple times leaving Starling, finding a new town where no one knew her and staring fresh, but she realized there would never be a fresh start, everything would remind her of him.

Four months later, she was back to working, both of her jobs, and started to feel more herself around her friends, but she missed him and she felt like a team member was missing but she knew now that it was important to protect those who were left.

"Felicity, are you with us?" A voice came into her ear.

"Yes, sorry, probably shouldn't be thinking right now. He is in the building in front of you." Felicity replied to Diggle.

She heard some struggling, as is normal. "Dig?" She asked.

"We are good Felicity, on our way back to you." Felicity sighed. It was odd, they had moved from the Arrow cave, as the glades were not safe and were now working at Palmer Technologies. After she decided to finally help Ray Palmer, he had joined the fight to save Starling City. He goes by Atom. It took some convincing to get the whole team on board with him but now the team seemed to work well together and Felicity continued her position as tech support and liaison, just in a new spot.

Ray had created a hidden room at Palmer Tech for the team until they could reclaim the glades. Always sentimental, Felicity made sure they brought all of Oliver's stuff here, as a reminder of who started all this. Ray didn't know who the Arrow was yet, it was something the team struggled with and he didn't pressure.

Turning to the door, Felicity watched as the four of them returned. "Well?" She asked. Dig looked up at her, "He is now in police custody." Felicity nodded. They had been slowly taking out Brick's men as they could. Hoping it would slow him down.

Felicity marked the guys name off their list as everyone started to change out of their hero outfits, as she called them.

Diggle, who doesn't really have an outfit, walked over to her, "How are you doing?" Felicity smiled, "Better, Dig, you can stop worrying about me." Diggle gave her a soft smile, "All right. Want a ride home?"

She gave him a look, Diggle had become very protective of her, but she felt constantly covered, Ray had also started being very protective. "I am good Dig; I am just ready for some sleep." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She turned before she left, "Night all." She got some waves back and a few "Night!" responses.

When Felicity got home, she gave a big sigh. She did enjoy her long days but sometimes she felt so overworked that she couldn't take a breath, but maybe she needed that so she would think as much about Oliver. She should have said something when he left, she should have responded to his declaration but she didn't know what to do. She was afraid if she responded she would want him to stay even more and he wouldn't.

She was always over thinking that last discussion, could she have stopped him? She should have stopped him. Now Thea was still in danger, and Oliver can't protect her. But what could she do, she couldn't do more than she was doing now, protecting Starling the best way she could.

Felicity jumped into the shower and let the warm water relax her stressed muscles. She knew she was still running in a way but trying to busy herself, but things were starting to feel better, but it would never be the same. Felicity toweled off and put on her pjs, but she still was too hyped, at midnight, to fall asleep, so she put on a movie and sat on her couch.

Before she realized it, it was morning. Crap! She thought, she was going to be late for work, she had slept longer then she had in a long time. She quickly got ready and headed into Palmer Technologies. When she got to her office, Ray was waiting. "I was getting nervous," He said, "Your usually not late."

Protective, she thought. "I slept in without setting an alarm, it was foolish of me, I am sorry. What's on the plate for today?"

"Well we have meetings, and then I will let you work on what you need to for the day." Ray said. "I will be back in about an hour for our meeting." Then Ray gave her a wide smile and left.

Felicity sank into her office chair, she knew Ray had a thing for her, but she didn't know how she felt. She had told Oliver once that she wouldn't wait for him, but then he admitted he loved her followed by running off and dying. How long did she need? She wasn't sure. She liked Ray but his past made her nervous that maybe he wasn't ready either, as much as he said he wanted to protect her and care for her. She tried to keep it friendly as much as possible.

Felicity got right in to the day's work and before she knew it, it was time to jump into the Palmer room, as they called their new vigilante work space. As she walked towards the room, she thought she heard something crash back in her office, she turned and headed back.

As she turned in, she saw a man standing there. As he turned, she realized who it was and tried to bolt, but as she turned two men grabbed her and pulled her into the office. Brick looked up from rummaging around her desk.

"Well hello, Felicity." He said in his accent. Felicity struggled with the two men as Brick headed towards her.

"It's not worth fighting sweetheart." Brick said as he stopped about two inches from her face.

"What do you want?" Felicity spat out.

"Well, you know something about those vigilantes' don't you? Atom's suit seems expensive; I would think this company had something to do with it. I need you to talk. We have been watching you Ms. Smoak, and you hardly leave this place, and you spend lots of time with Ray Palmer."

Felicity thought quickly, "Well, of course, I work here and Ray and I have started dating, not that it is your business. I know nothing of the vigilantes' other then the fact that they are against you."

"I disagree, you are lying." Brick said. "Let's go for a ride."

Felicity struggled a bit more before Brick came over and hit her in the head. She fell in the arms of her captors and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Arrow franchise, or DC_

Felicity's eyes flickered open and she looked around. It took her moment to remember what had happened and who had her. She was in a small room, she was guessing somewhere in the glades since that is where Brick ruled basically. She glanced around the room; there was a cot, a bottle of water, and a single metal chair in the corner. There was no window anywhere. As she got off the cot, she went to the door, knowing it was probably locked she trying turning the handle anyway. As she thought, it was locked.

"Well crap," Felicity said quietly. She started thinking, how did Brick tie her to the vigilantes, how much else did he know, who else had he gone after? She was worried less for herself and more for her team.

The door creaked as it opened. Brick walked in and two guards stood at the door. Felicity sighed, escape on her own looked impossible.

"Glad to see your awake, Felicity, I couldn't risk you fighting your way out as we got you to the car or knowing where we are." Felicity just rolled her eyes.

Brick walked over quickly and grabbed her face hard, "I don't appreciate the attitude, don't roll your eyes at me." He let go and Felicity rubbed her jaw.

Brick looked at her, "I don't like hitting women, but I will grab you painfully to get my point across. So, Felicity, ready to talk?"

Felicity knew it would be trouble to give attitude but she didn't care, "About what? How you had to kidnap me because I refused to be with you?" She said sarcastically.

Brick clicked his tongue. "That attitude will get you in trouble with me, just because I won't hit you doesn't mean I won't grab one of the many convicts that I employ to do just that."

Felicity took in a sharp breath as Brick continued. "Look sweetheart, tell me what you know and I will let you go without harming you, well much you probably have a bump on your head. But continue to evade me and you will not enjoy my company much."

Felicity took another deep breath, "I told you, I don't know, I know Ray showers the town with money to help fight you and gives donations to the SCPD, maybe one of them as the suit. But I don't know about the suit, I never heard of that program at Palmer Tech."

"Tsk Tsk, I still think you're lying. I doubt Ray had the smarts to do it all on his own. You are very smart, I looked you up Ms. Smoak, and you're a genius. It would surprise me if he didn't ask for your help. Now the truth, protecting them won't help you."

"Why? You're going to kill them, and eventually you will take over all of Starling and I will die anyway right?"

Brick smiled, "Yeah but you could live long enough to escape my new city or to see the city fall to flames quicker. I need those vigilantes to stop taking out my crew, it makes life hard when I have less people, I don't have the money like your boss to get more people, so I would appreciate them out of my hair."

Felicity shook her head, "I don't know anything." She repeated. She saw Brick's eyes flash; he turned on his heel and walked out. The door slammed shut. Felicity knew he would be back, and possibly with someone who is willing to hit a girl.

She knew she could only stall for so long before she would either die or crack. She wondered if the team would come looking for her, if they would find her. She needed a computer to contact them, but getting one here could be difficult, Brick knew about her, he probably wouldn't trust her around a computer.

Ugh, she could be anywhere in the glades, in any of the factory buildings, how was anyone going to find her. She felt more trapped then she had in awhile, maybe though if she died she would see Oliver. She sat on the cot and pulled her legs to stomach, she was glad she wore pants today since she was running late this morning, that seemed like forever ago. She had been in sticky situations before, but she always knew Oliver would come, now she didn't know, she could not fight this many people off like she did with her ex-boyfriend. She let out a sigh, and leaned against the wall. It was going to be a long night, she probably wouldn't sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, DC, etc_

At some point Felicity did fall asleep, she dreamed about Oliver, him saving her and them being together again. As her eyes opened, she realized it was definitely a dream, she was still in the awful small room, and she really had to pee. She grunted as she stood, her body was sore; it was not the most comfortable bed.

She went to the door and knocked, "Can I at least pee? Please?" she called out.

She heard the guards whisper to each other before the door opened. Both put guns in her face. "This way," one said gruffly and pushed her in to his side. They went to a door not far from her room, all she saw around her was tight hallways, no windows or anything, and this did not help her get the lay of the land. The opened the door and pushed her in. There was a small toilet and sink, again no window. Felicity shook her head, at least she got to pee, but she was no closer to being able to help herself.

She heard a bang on the door, "Hurry up." One of the men said. "Almost done, just washing my hands." She said. There was no lock on the door, so she is glad they didn't force their way in when she was going to the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and the pushed her back to her room. The slammed her back in without another word. Felicity sighed, she felt so stuck.

Felicity lost track of time, but eventually the door opened again to Brick, but he didn't come in. "Grab her, I have an idea." Felicity was nervous as her guards pulled her up and out of the room, the three followed Brick to a bigger opening in the building and headed up stairs to what as an office.

"Tie her to the chair." Felicity was forced down into the chair; they used a strong rope and tied her down. Now she was even more stuck.

The guards then left and stood by the door of the office after shutting the door. Felicity watched Brick sit in front of her at the desk.

"I like your ferocity Ms. Smoak, but it seems to get you in trouble." He watched her, "I just want the truth, is that so hard? I know your protecting them, but do you not want to protect yourself?"

Felicity stayed silent, she would not give him the pleasure by answering that question. So Brick went on after a pause, "Self sacrificing, and not many people that way anymore. Maybe I should keep you around, I like you." Felicity was thinking, hell no, but still remained silent.

"I have an idea, Ms. Smoak, if you do know them, then they are looking for you. I am going to call SCPD and let them know I have you and let your vigilantes fall into my trap. What do you think?"

Felicity eyes opened wider, "Well again, I don't know them, but I don't think they are stupid enough to fall for a trap."

Brick shook his head, "How long are you going to keep up the façade that you don't know them? Oh well, I will make it worth their while. Trust me."

He went to the door and talked to the guards, Felicity didn't hear what was happening. Then the guards picked up her chair and moved her out to the main room, in front of a camera, and then she understood the plan.

They turned on the camera as Brick came up behind Felicity. "Hello Starling's vigilantes', I have a coworker of yours, though she won't admit it. So here is the deal, you will come, we will have a chat, and then I will let her free. If she isn't important to you, well then I will kill her. If you don't show up by midnight to 3454 Stars Rd in the glades, then I will kill her. Get the point. See you soon." As he said all this his hands had been on Felicity's shoulders. She wanted him off. They turned off the camera and Brick said, "Put her back in the office, I need to keep an eye on her while we wait for our visitors."

Crap, Felicity thought, it would be harder to rescue her there, which is why Brick was doing it. She was placed back in the office, but this time she was turned so she could look at the window of the office onto the factory floor. They were going to make her watch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, DC, etc_

Felicity was unsure of how much time had passed, but her wrists were raw from trying to break free, but it seemed she was still stuck and feeling like a damsel which she hated. Brick walked in, "They have two more hours to show up, or I shoot you. How are feeling?"

Felicity eyed him, "Like I am going to die."

"Well, I may not kill you; like I said, I like your spunk so maybe I will tell them that I killed you but make you be with me. How about that, see I can be nice."

Felicity was freaked; she did not want to be with this man. Her eyes got wide and she started sweating. "Oh now you are nervous, I like it. Let's move you down, front and center for the fun." Once again, the guards moved her to the factory floor. Brick stood near her talking to two other men and the two men guarding her stood on either side. It was too few people; she knew something was happening since he was setting a trap.

Suddenly, arrows stuck both her guards, they went down. Felicity tried to swing around to see what was happening but she couldn't move her head far enough. Brick laughed and moved to Felicity and put a gun to her head.

"I just wanted to talk guys; you didn't have to kill my men. Get down here or she dies. All of you, I know there is four of you."

The first person Felicity saw was Dig, he had fought Brick before, so Brick already knew him. Then Laurel, as the canary, finally Roy and Ray stood by them.

"Welcome everyone," Brick started, "I am glad you showed up, I want to chat, you see your activities are not meshing with mine. You are getting my men put back into prison, and I sort of need the man power. So I propose a trade, you put down your weapons, leave the Glades to me and you get Felicity back."

Felicity spoke first, "No, I am not important, I don't know you, save yourselves, this is a trap." Brick smacked her on the back of the head.

"Hush now, I want them to discuss, not you."

Dig made a move when he struck her, but thought better of it and turned to the group, then back to Brick. "So you want us to leave the Glades alone, not save all those people your men are attacking? I am not sure we can do that, you see your activities are exactly why ours are needed."

"What does that mean, are we at an impasse? Shall I kill her?" Brick responded.

The team looked around to see that they were now surrounded by Brick's men. "How about I just kill you all instead?" Brick nodded and his men started going after Felicity's friends as he untied her and pulled her back with him. She struggled against him as he was hit with an arrow in the hand that was carrying the gun. He dropped the gun and Felicity. Felicity looked up to see that Bricks men were mostly gone; she got up and started towards them as she heard a gunshot. Her leg felt numb as she feel, again? She thought. She sat up and grabbed her leg as another arrow hit Brick, he looked up and ran off.

Felicity felt arms around her, but her eyes blurred, she looked up at who was now carrying her and something was off, someone was in Oliver's clothes. She knew she was dreaming and fell into the blackness.

Felicity dreamed; Oliver was over her asking her to come back to him, telling her the pain would go away. Her leg had started to feel better and the bump on her head she felt like must be worse then she thought. Eventually she decided to wake up from the dream of Oliver, as much as she didn't want to.

She opened her eyes and felt someone holding her hand, she slowly moved her sore neck to the side and then jumped. "OW!" She yelled out, she didn't think about how she shouldn't have moved that fast. Oliver was by her side in a heartbeat.

"You ok?" He said, "You probably should not be sitting up yet."

Felicity closed and opened her eyes, but he was still there. "Man, that bump on my head must have been really bad to still be dreaming."

Oliver chuckled, "Felicity, you are awake. I am here."

Felicity pulled her hand out of his and cocked her head to the side. "You died, I tested the sword, it was your blood, it has been four months. How? How can you be here? I swear, I am dreaming."

Oliver frowned a bit, "Felicity…please, it is me. I did almost die, but I was saved by an old friend from Hong Kong. It took me longer to recover and get here then I thought it would. I contacted Lyla since you all moved from Verdant and found Diggle. Nice place by the way, not sure I like that Palmer is involved and now knows who I am but oh well. Do you believe me now?"

Felicity moved her hand to his cheek and he nuzzled into her hand. "It's really you? Oh Oliver, I missed you, why did you go and do that, don't ever do that again." Felicity's voice rose as she started to ramble.

Oliver chuckled again. "Felicity, I missed you too." Then he leaned down and kissed her, she melted into the kiss. It was different then their first one, but felt the urgency in the kiss. And Felicity felt like she was home.


End file.
